


Like a magnet

by mistilteinn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light restraint, M/M, Nay, Top Alec Lightwood, alec is honestly the gentlest dom, alec is just dipping his toes in it for now, it's canon, it's what he deserves, it's what magnus needs tho, like very light, magnus wants alec to tie him down and fuck him up, no beta we die like men, who am i to argue with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: Just a little smut based on the memory from that 3x19 teaser. You know the one.





	Like a magnet

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Alexis315 for your support! <3 i hope you like it!
> 
> (side note: what do i have to do to get someone to make a malec edit to the song "tiO" by Zayn?? that absolute bop played on repeat while i wrote this, and i highly recommend giving it a listen)
> 
> (title from "Shape of You" - go watch the plethora of malec edits to that song. they're all incredible. every one.)
> 
> (ALSO: this is just poorly researched smut - please don’t use it as a how-to for your own sexual adventures!)

When Magnus had first mentioned the very idea of bondage, Alec had laughed uncomfortably and brushed past it, and Magnus had thought that was that.

He certainly enjoyed the sensation of being restrained, of being unable to do anything except take what he was given, of the faraway place his mind sometimes went to after an orgasm that rocked him to his core, but all of that reward came at a great price - submission.

And while he was willing to risk much more for pleasures of the flesh when he was younger, now, at four hundred years of age, Mangus simply wasn’t comfortable granting total dominion over his body and soul to just anyone.

But.

Alexander wasn’t just anyone.

And though they’d only been together for a few months, Magnus could already see himself spending decades with the Shadowhunter. In fact, whenever he thought about the life they were building together, his pulse gave a little jump.

So he’d thought, perhaps Alexander was the one. Perhaps he could truly let go with him, lose himself in the pleasure the way he craved, trust that Alexander would care for him and bring him back to Earth afterword.

And then, of course, in light of his epiphany, he had to go and cock it all up by making a stupid joke. And Alexander, bless his repressed soul, got uncomfortable and that was it. That was just it.

He’d lost his shot at having his brilliant boyfriend (maybe more one day, he didn’t know) take him apart and put him back together again and he’d just have to put his big kid pants on and deal with it. He wasn’t going to bring it up again and risk what they had.

Nothing was worth losing what they shared, not even the lure of mind-numbing pleasure. Alexander was worth so much more than that.  _They_ were worth so much more than that.

And besides, the sex they were already having was pretty amazing on its own.

Magnus gasped when Alec slammed him against his bedroom wall, breath whooshing out of him in an embarrassingly loud moan. Alec loomed over him, leaned in for a deep kiss that quickly turned filthy, made his head spin.

Magnus’s hands were everywhere, untucking Alec’s shirt, running up his biceps to pull him closer, curling around his neck to steady their kiss.

Alec pressed a thigh between his legs and Magnus’s lips curled against his mouth, pleasure rolling low in his stomach from the pressure against his rapidly hardening cock.

Alec nudged his face to the side, pressed a line of hot kisses and sharp nips along his jaw, sucked a mark into the sensitive skin under his ear, and Magnus sucked in a desperate breath, certain that he wasn’t getting any oxygen.

Alec suddenly stopped, pulled back, mouth wet and eyes oddly bright, words a little lust-slurred. “I wanna try something - I want to try something. It’s okay if you don’t want to do it, please just tell me.”

And Magnus was already nodding, was mumbling under his breath about doing _anything_ and _everything_ with Alec, and that apparently wasn’t the right answer, because Alec took a full step backward in response, gaze hardening.

“I’m serious. We need to talk about this before we do anything.”

Magnus nodded again, this time more intentionally, brow furrowed. “Of course, darling. We can talk about anything you want.”

That seemed to be enough for Alec to at least start. He worked his jaw, looked to the side awkwardly. When he turned back to face Magnus head on, he was rubbing the back of his neck and flushing. He spoke, voice still attractively rough. “I want to hold you down.”

That was - not what Magnus expected to hear.

Still, despite himself, he couldn’t ignore the way his heart thudded in his chest at the thought, the way that his mouth went dry, the way that his stomach clenched deliciously.

Before he could formulate a response beyond _get that body on me,_ Alec was continuing, flustered and hurriedly.

“Ever since you suggested me tying you up, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. So - I did some research.”

Magnus absolutely melted at that, the burning lust in his veins cooling to something warm and comforting, not quite as urgent but no less pleasant.

His sweet, innocent, neurotic boyfriend. The love of his life. He was so lucky.

Alec seemed to be waiting for a response this time around, was gazing at him unsurely with a hand wrapped around his wrist.

Magnus twisted his hand so that their fingers tangled together and tried not to sound too eager when he answered. “And what were the results of this research?”

Now apparently confident that he wasn’t about to be thrown out of the bedroom, Alec let a small smile curl across his face.

“There’s so much out there, Magnus, you wouldn’t believe it.”

_Try me._

“There’s restraints, and there’s toys - whips and canes and blindfolds and vibrators and more! - and there’s whole clubs people go to for things like this -”

 _He doesn’t know about Pandemonium’s bimonthly theme nights,_ Magnus thought, rather lightheaded all of a sudden.

Alec kept talking, eyes taking on a somewhat manic glaze as he described the broad strokes of the kinky lifestyle to the man who had singlehandedly popularized more than one of the concepts he was listing off.

“- and some people are submissive and they want their doms to tell them what to do, and others like to dress as different animals and have sex like that, and other people like to bleed or get choked or watch their partner get fucked by someone else, and there are safewords as well, and some people use the stoplight system, and all of it’s okay and cool as long as you discuss it with your partner first and set appropriate boundaries and respect each other and everyone’s enthusiastically consenting!”

Speech finished, Alec wet his lips and squeezed Magnus’s hand, grinning adorably.

Magnus swallowed back his amusement and tilted his head, smiling up at his Shadowhunter.

“It sounds like it’ll take us more than one evening to go through that entire list, darling.”

Alec flushed at that, rolling his eyes. “I don’t want to do _all_ of it. I just want to maybe try _some_ things in the future.”

With that, he cupped Magnus’s face and drew him into his space, guiding Magnus to stand on his tiptoes so that Alec could speak against his lips, send a shiver down his spine. “And I’d really like to start by holding you down, maybe give you an order or two?”

The _yes_ curled from the very root of Magnus’s soul, and he poured it into a kiss, opening for Alec like a flower opens to the sunlight.

He followed when Alec pulled him to the bed, pleasant anticipation simmering in his stomach. Alec paused for a second, gazed down at his clothes, stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Strip.”

The command was simple, nothing that Magnus hadn’t heard before over the course of his long life, but coming from Alec, it took on a new significance.

His cheeks colored as Alec looked at him with a brow raised, expectant. The anticipation turned into something stronger, headier. Magnus started to unbutton his shirt, eager to comply.

“Stop.” Alec held up a hand and his mouth twisted in a smirk when Magnus froze. “Slower. I want us both to enjoy this.”

Magnus’s cheeks burned warmer and he smiled, looking down at himself. His hands were shaking. He took a calming breath and started moving again, much more slowly.

Alec talked him through it, warm voice curling around his body.

“That’s it, baby. Feel each button. The air is cool on your skin, isn’t it?” Magnus nodded, eyes closed and face hot.

“Now let it fall off your shoulders. Good. You look perfect, Magnus. So beautiful - all for me. Now your pants.”

And soon Magnus was standing in front of Alec, cock hard and curving towards his stomach, completely exposed. He’d never felt safer.

Alec smiled at him from where he reclined on the bed and gestured him over. “Come here, baby. Why don’t you help me get my shirt off?”

Mangus smiled widely and climbed up, settling over Alec’s lap, tugging his shirt up and tossing it aside to expose his boyfriend’s runes.

He leaned down, nosed against Alec’s deflect mark, breathing in deeply. There was something otherworldly about the way Alec smelled, unlike any other mortal Magnus had ever met. It was reminiscent of the air right before a summer storm, of the promise of new life after the first thaw of spring. It was heady, intoxicating.

Alec whispered into his ear, words sending a shudder down his spine. “Hands and knees, baby. Let me see you.”

Magnus nodded and moved jerkily, finding a spot on the bed. He heard the rustle of fabric behind him and knew that Alec was undressing fully, was stroking himself as he looked Magnus over.

Tension thrummed heavily along his veins and he jumped when Alec ran a reverent hand over his flank, sighed when Alec kissed the curve where his ass met his thigh. His cock bobbed between his legs.

“I love you,” Alec murmured, and somehow, Magnus knew that he wasn’t meant to hear it.

He spoke again louder, and Magnus’s spine straightened, ready to listen for a command.

“I’m going to get you ready. If you need to go down to your elbows, that’s fine. The only rule is that you are not to touch yourself. Are you comfortable with that?”

Magnus nodded and flinched when Alec tapped his ass cheek lightly, tone chiding. “I need a verbal answer when I ask you a question.”

“Y-yes, I am.” Magnus’s voice was already shaky, his head was already spinning.

“Good,” Alec sounded pleased with his answer, and Magnus’s heart rose in his chest.

And Alec wasted no time, licking firmly over Magnus’s entrance. Magnus balled his hands in the sheets below him, a shiver making its way down his spine at Alec’s insistent motions.

Alec pressed his tongue fully inside as soon as Magnus was loose enough and his laps turned languid and deep, slow and hot. Magnus let his head fall between his shoulders, let his eyes drop shut. The stretch was incredible - just the right side of teasing, and Alec was holding onto his hips so tightly that he couldn’t move if he wanted to.

Magnus wondered if he would have bruises later. He hoped so.

Then Alec ran his teeth over Magnus’s sensitive rim, and he stopped thinking at all.

He moaned when Alec did it again, trying to grind back against Alec’s unfairly talented mouth. He felt - _felt!_ \- Alec smile and he let out another desperate noise when he heard Alec open a bottle cap behind him. Alec pressed a slick finger inside, feeling insistently for his prostate. His back arched when Alec found it and his vision whited out at the hot pleasure that immediately coiled in his gut.

Alec bit his right ass cheek gently and muttered to himself, _“there you are,”_ greeting the bundle of nerves like an old friend.

“A-another?” Magnus asked, arms shaking and sweat rolling down the curve of his back.

“Anything for my boy. You’re doing so good, baby.” Alec praised, and Magnus preened, a moan catching in his throat when Alec slipped the second finger in.

Alec scissored them, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Magnus’s walls. When he bumped Magnus’s prostate again, the warlock collapsed onto his elbows, letting his face rest against the pillows.

Alec finger fucked him relentlessly, adding a third finger when he decided that Magnus was ready, when he was twisting the sheets in his shaking hands and was letting out gasps and whines and had his eyes screwed shut against the pleasure.

Magnus thought that he was losing his mind, that he was going to die if he didn’t get Alec inside of him soon. “Please, enough,” he sobbed out, toes curling and hips jerking when Alec mouthed at his testicles, pressed a finger insistently against his taint.

The pleasure jumped and he shouted, shaking his head and willing away his orgasm. His eyes burned, and he couldn’t tell if it was his glamour fading or tears welling up.

Smile apparent in his voice, Alec answered, pulling back. “You ready, baby?”

At Magnus’s frantic nod, Alec bodily turned him over so that his back flopped against the mattress. Magnus reached for Alec, opened his legs to make room.

“Here, please,” Magnus frowned when Alec didn’t immediately comply, looking down at him thoughtfully as he stroked the sensitive inside of his thigh, narrowly avoiding his neglected cock.

Magnus groaned as his thigh muscle twitched under Alec’s gentle touch, fire burning under his skin. He needed Alec. Needed him now.

“Are you sure,” Alec started, pushing back a smile at Magnus’s ticklish reflex, leg kicking out when Alec brushed over the right spot. “Are you sure this isn’t too much for the first time? You’re completely comfortable with me holding you down?”

“Oh my _god,_ Alec -”

“I’m just making sure!”

Magnus rolled his eyes and held his arms out, offering his wrists to Alec to grip.

Alec’s eyes sparkled and a healthy flush burned on his neck and upper chest. “I gotta -” He stumbled, gesturing to where his cock lay heavily between Magnus’s thighs, very close to his own cock, and very noticeably _not_ inside of him.

Magnus couldn’t hear his own voice, the way it was tinged with an edge of hysteria. “Fucking - what are you waiting for? Get in me!”

Alec shook his head helplessly, a grin breaking across his face, and he maneuvered Magnus how he wanted, grabbed the lube from where it lay on the bed, and slicked himself up. He lined up, eyes between them where he pressed the barest amount of pressure against Magnus’s rim with the spongey head of his cock.

Then he stopped, looked up at Magnus again. “What’s your safeword?”

Magnus snapped, throwing his head back harshly against the pillows. “You - _Lunatic!”_

Alec made an exaggerated thinking face and pressed in, the impossible stretch sending a tremor through Magnus’s bones.

“Not what I would have gone with, but okay -” He cut himself off, eyes sliding shut in concentration as he bottomed out, hips flush against Magnus’s ass.

He opened them again and stared down at Magnus for a second, mouth slack. Then he loomed over him, wrapped a large hand around both of Magnus’s wrists and pinned them on the pillows above his head.

Magnus’s stomach swooped at that, pleasure compounding with the fullness from Alec’s cock.

He wordlessly nodded, silently begging Alec to move. Alec bit his lip, pulled out slowly and thrust all the way back in, rocking them both on the mattress.

Magnus couldn’t speak, opened his mouth uselessly and nodded again, tears pricking at his eyes.

Alec used his other hand to balance and began to thrust in earnest, the heavy weight of his hand on Magnus’s wrists never leaving, never moving. Magnus flexed against it and shuddered, satisfied by the strength of the grip.

The drag of his cock inside of Magnus was incredible, had his toes curling on every outstroke. The thrusts back in punched the air out of Magnus’s lungs, the pressure on his prostate made his chest tighten, caught the moans in his throat. The sensation of being held down set a white noise ringing in his ears, narrowed his world to just the point where they connected. It was overwhelming in the best way.

Magnus cried out when Alec thrust in particularly hard, opened his eyes to see his boyfriend clenching his jaw and moaning, shifting his weight so that he could bring his hand up to wrap around Magnus’s cock, stroke it in time with his thrusts.

“Oh -” Magnus tried to warn Alec of the heat quickly pooling in his gut, of the tension he suddenly felt all over his body. He shook his head when he couldn’t formulate words, Alec’s thick cock inside of him the only thing he could focus on.

“Let me see you come,” Alec rasped, voice rough and words slightly slurred, and Magnus broke, stopped holding off the waves of pleasure.

He clenched around Alec, drawing a surprised moan from his lips, and let his eyes fall shut, losing himself to the bone-deep pleasure coursing through him. He spent between them, thick ropes of come that claimed both of their bodies as belonging to him, and a tear escaped his eye, running down his cheek and disappearing into his short hair.

Alec groaned on top of him and let go of his wrists, back bowing and thrusts becoming erratic. He came inside of Magnus, fucking his come as deep as he could, curling a hand around the side of Magnus’s neck and pressing his face to the other side, moaning against his skin.

Magnus felt the energy start to seep from his limbs and he finally moved his arms, wincing at the pins and needles feeling circling his wrists. Alec pulled out with a sigh and flopped down on his back beside him, took one of Magnus’s hands in his own.

Magnus turned his head to watch Alec press a kiss to the back of his hand and begin to rub the feeling back into the skin. He blinked slowly at the image, a soft smile curling his lips and contentment settling in his stomach.

“You did such a good job, baby,” Alec said softly, and tears pricked at Magnus’s eyes again.

He nodded when Alec asked if he was okay and turned, snuggling close, searching for more contact, heedless of smearing his come further across both of their bodies.

He let the tears slowly slip from his eyes and pressed as close as he could get to Alec, shuddering happily when Alec brought an arm around to bracket him in while he waited for Magnus to speak.

“‘m okay,” he started when he found his voice, raw as it was. “This always happens after sex when I really get to let go. It’s good thing.” His words were slurred by the end of it, his consciousness was beginning to dim at the edges.

He felt Alec press a kiss to his hair and stroke his hand and he let out a happy rumble from deep in his chest - a sound that Alec would later insist was a purr. Magnus, of course, would laugh it off and say that if either of them were a cat in a past life, it would be Alec for all his glaring and judgment.

But that would happen much later. For the present moment, Magnus simply slipped away into a content, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i might be persuaded to write a second piece wherein alec uses restraints on magnus if you all liked this. 
> 
> leave a comment and/or kudos if you're at all interested in that!


End file.
